Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In today's digital, interconnected environment, most users own several computing, communication, and/or entertainment devices. In most cases, under the current art, these devices operate as isolated entities, as it is often difficult or requires technical knowledge and/or skill to have the different devices seamlessly work together. In general, there is a lack of continuous experience for whatever activity the user is performing on or with the various devices.
For example, many users listen to music through their laptops, using their respective playlists built-up and/or associated with online music stores. Often times, they also own in-vehicle infotainment devices, with Internet enabled media players. However, under today's technology, these users are generally not able to enjoy a continuous experience when they move from their offices/homes into their vehicles or vice versa.
Similarly, many users often desire to switch Internet browsing from their desktops to their Smart Phones or vice versa. Again, under today's technology, the experience is often discontinuous.